A Little Rainbow Connection
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots about Kermit and his friends growing up, having fun and adventures and facing challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing a story, where Kermit and his friends are little kids like what I imagine will be in the show coming to Disney Junior so,one thing led to another last night.**

 **In this first one, it's the first day of school and antics ensue, plus with Constantine aroubd, that stuff is bound to happen plus Dudley is in their clasd.**

 **I hope you like these stories, since this should be fun.**

* * *

"Whoa, it's our first day of school ever, you know?" a young voice said.

It to a ale amphibian youngster, wearing a shirt and shorts but he and his friends were excited since it was their first day of kindergarten which they'd been eagerly waiting all summer for so hoped things would go well.

"Yeah, we're becoming big kids, plus isn't Constantine in kindergarten?" Scooter said seeijg Kermit nod.

They had met up at the tree where their fort was, that most of the boys had made during the summer that had been involved in many games since they'd pkan ned this the last few days ago, wondering where Piggy was, seeing Skeeter shrug her shoulders.

"Her parents are probably taking her, being the first day, you know?" Sam said softly.

"Yeah, but we should get going, alright?" Fozzie said, as they were walking to school but talking, joking about things and singing until they reached the elementary school, impressed seeing a lot of kids in the pkayground but Kermit heard somebody call him.

It was an amphibian boy theirvage in a hooded cloak, with a little mark where something was coming up on his lip but grinned to sering that it was his cousin's first day at school along with his friends seeing it was time to go inside seeing them follow him inside to where the kindergarten room was, which was warm and inviting sering Piggy hug Kermit, making Constantine scowl.

"Constant, cone quick, Josh is bothering that scaly boy!" Constantine heard somebody say.

"Excuse me, I have to go handle sonething." Constantine said.

Kermit guessed his mischievous cousin was very popular here, seeing a kid theirvage picking on a kid that looked like a dragon in a suit seeing Constantine scare the bully off.

"It's alright, but what's your name?" Constantine adked.

"D-Dudley, and my first day, you know?" the blue scaly skinned boy said to him, making the mischievous amphibian grin sensing a friend in him, seeing the teacher walk into the room so the other kids sitting on the huge rug in the area where all the books were for Storytime making them impressed and Constantine snort.

"Ignore the little bad frog, as he'll probably either get in trouble, or get us into trouble." Sam said.

Kermit sighed, because Constantine was his cousin and sure he was mischievous, good at lying and stealing, getting into trouble but he was just a kid like him and his friends, hoping his friends would give Constantineva chance seeing him with that scaly skinned boy.

"Maybe he's making a friend, and if he does, it's a miracle." Skeeter heard Piggy say.

"Yeah, he did stop a mean kid, so maybe this is a good thing." Skeeter said.

Nadya smiled watching Constantine with that boy he had protected from Josh, because she knew the little bad frog was shy, and saw them hanging out, stunning Kermit.

"Maybe school and him can mix." Kermit said, seeing Sam finger claw painting on one of the easels, which was good but Josh was being a jerk wrecking the painting, making Sam annoyed making Nadya growl knowing Constantine coukd put Josh in his place, sering Constantine and Dudley pkaying with toy swords, making Kermit impressed.

"What's going on, good frog, why flipped out?" Constantibe said, seeing Kermit point seeing Jodh bothering his friends.

"Ugh, Josh is ruining all the fun, of our first day!" he hissed making Dudley jump.

He and Kermit saw the mischievous male tadpole crack his knuckles, meaning he was gonna fight that bully seeing Nadya grin knowing Constantine put up quite the fight, seeing Kermit agree hoping his cousin woukd not get in trouble for this seeing the other kids crowd aroubd, making Constantine grin wickedly throwing punches.

The teacher wondered what the heck wad going on, as she entered the classroom, hearing Josh try to pin the blame on Constantine, which annoyed Nadya seeing Kermit agree explaining stunning Constantine and the teacher.

"Why did you stand up for me, Good Frog?" Constantine asked surprised.

"Because it wasn't you picking on kids, plus you stood up for not just Dudley, but also me and my friends when Josh was starting his antics so even though you call yourself a bad frog, deep down there's a good one." Kermit said.

Constantine blushed, as he had no clue that his cousin looked up to him.

* * *

At recess in the kindergarten pkayground that was apart from the one the grade schoolers had recess in, Kermit and his friends were playing on the jungle gym wondering if Constantine wanted to play sering him playing basketball by himself, making him sigh sering Sam talking to a black haired boy named Jean, which was good since being in school now, these things were going to happen.

Piggy saw that black haired girl with Constantine, making them curious, guessing Constantine knew her and were having fun plus after school, they could pkay in the fort when they figured out what game they were going to play in it.

Sam frowned at that, since they normally expected him, to be able to settle things diplomatically despite being five and an eagle boy, he kept his friends on track plus they turned to him when things in games were unfair.

"Whatever we come up with, it will be fun, unless Piggy joins on." Sam said.

After school, Kermit and his friends were going to the fort to play for a bit before going home to their folks, but saw Constantine going home to his aunt and uncle's house, since he and Kermit were Cousibs making Kermit sigh since his mischievous cousin was shy, which was why he didn't have friends and hoped to help.

"Well he was playing with Dudley, in class." Scooter told him, seeing Skeeter agree.

They were going to the fort but playing a wild imagination game, to let loose.

"We should get home, before our folks worry, you know?" Rowlf said.

"Yeah, in case Constantine does something to my room." Kermit said.

"My mom will wanna hear, how my first day went." Sam said.

"Yeah, we should get going too." Scooter and Skeeter said.

They were leaving the fort, and climbing down the ladder, going home, after their first day of school, but telling their folks about their first day of school making their parents proud because their kids were growing up, since these things happened but their kids wouldn't grow up too fast.

When he got home, Kermit heard that Constantine was talking to somebody going to check it out since it was coming from Constantine's room hoping nothing nefarious was going on in there going down the hall to his cousin's room opening it softly sering Constantine on the carpeted floor, talking to his pet turtle Hector, which was cute.

"Guess I was wrong, about that, and maybe I can help him make friends." Kermit mused going back to his room plus it was Game Night so maybe Constantine would want to play this time, so was going to help set the table for dinner like his mom asked.


	2. A Little Grumpy Bad Frog

_"Constant,wake up, it's a school day, remember?" Kermit said, knocking on the door of his mischievous cousin's room as it was indeed the second day of school Pkus they did not want to be late._

 _He was then going to get ready for school himself, but saw a sleepy, grumpy Constantine enter the kitchen wearing his hooded cloak but the hood was up over his he'd making Kermit and his mother worty._

 _"I'm just sleepy,alright!" Constantine snapped, makimg Kermit jump at his tone._

 _"We were just worrying, because you're sleepy." Kess told her nephew, seeing him drinking coffee, when his aunt had her back turned, making Kermit sigh, hoping maybe Dudley or Nadya could cheer Constantine up at school._

 _"Maybe, but let's get going." Constantine told him, while grabbing his backpack gently, since his beloved pet turtle Hector was inside, since he went everywhere with Constantine, even to kindergarten which was where Constantine was going right now._

 _"Why didn't you tell Kermit, we were up late reading, you know?" Hector asked Constantine._

 _"He wouldn't understand, Hector, or think I'm more weird compared to dad or Toph." Constantine said_

 _Kermit wondered who Constantine was talking to, because it sounded like Hector, but Constantine always dismissed that, when he asked him._

* * *

 _"_ Wow, he was in a bad mood this morning?" Sam asked, seeing Kermit nod at this.

It was recess now the next day, but while the rest of the class were outside, Constantine was inside in time out, because of being so grumpy which Dudley was worried about despite the fact Kermit said this was normal, hoping maybe an nap would make his cousin feel better since all morning, Constantine had been by himself.

"Maybe he was talking to Hector, you know?-" Nadya said stopping herself.

"Hector is Constantine's pet turtle and brings him everywhere, so provably brought him to school, with Jim." Kermit said.

They could hear Constantine talking, or singing to something or somebody, and they were talking back, as Dudley caught the sight of Constantine and his pet turtle talking!

"Wow, I knew he and Hector were having talks, in Constant's room, but he made me think I was imagining, or dreaming!" Kermit said.

"He probably is just shy about things, so we should just drop it, as Constantine is pretty grumpy, and you asking about this is just going to make him more grumpy." Dudley said.

"I just want to know, alright, Dudley, right?" Kermit said and before he could go ask, the other kids came in from recess making him sigh, going to join his friends sering Dudley bh himself colouring making Kermit feel bad.

"Ask him to come play with us, since Constantine is being weird." Jean said to him.

, which she found cute, as she knew their little secret, and had Piggy was going over to where Dudley was, making Skeeter impressed, by this seeing them playing together seeing Nadya going to where Constantine was.

She found he'd made a fort in the story area, and was reading to Hector which was very cute, since she knew their little secret, and had almost to,d Kermit but had stopped herself, but saw Constantine grin for the first time today.

"We were up late reading, last night which is why he's grumpy." Hector told her.

Nadya grinned at this, as she saw Constantine rubbing his eyes, a sign of being sleepy seeing him conk out into sleep making her smile kissing his head, hoping he would have a good nap which would put him in a good mood.


	3. Invitation Situation

"What's Sam handing out, comrades?" Constantine asked.

"It loojs like invitations, to a party, or a sleepover." Dudley replied.

"Yep, and he probably invited good frog, and his friends." Constantine said.

It was a few days later and Constantine, along with Kermit and Tneir friends were in class in the kindergarten room,and indeed, Sam was handing out invitations giving one to zKermit as well as one to Scooter scanning the room, making Kermit wonder what the male eaglet was looking for.

"Mom said to invite a lot of the boys in class, so I have to invite your cousin, along with Dudley." Sam replied.

"Maybe Kermit should do it, you know mon amid?" Jea said.

"I guess, you have a point, as they must be hiding." Sam replied.

Thankfully it was lunchtime, so the class were going to the tables, making Kermit happy, seeing Constantine and Dudley eating together approaching, making Dudley curious, plus he was wearing overalls which Piggy found cute.

"Sam invited a lot of us boys, to a party." Kermit told him, making Constantine nervous.

"I'm not gonna go, as you know me." he replied, making Kermit get it, hoping Sam got it.

"I wouldn't fit in there amyways, Dudley, but you can go, if you want." Constantine said.

Kermit sighed as he knew that he couldn't force his cousin to do that sering Dudley nod.

* * *

Constantine was up later that night in his room, but had made a fort in the middle of his room and reading to Hector which was making him feel better, after that invitation situation at school earlier so was knowing if Helen there, chaos would have ensued which he knew that Sam didn't like guessing the eaglet's mom made him invite the boys in class, making Hector get it.

The next morning, he saw his aunt Kess look worried, guessing something was wrong with his cousin, hearing her say that zKermit was sick with frog pox making the mischievous tadpole curious to go see for himself going upstairs seeing his cousin covered in spots, making Constantine giggle nysterically.

"Not funny, Constant, but why are you even in here?" Kermit asked coughing.

"Your mom said you were sick, so I had to see for myself." Constantine told him.

"I get that you're curious, but you have school, and your cousin is contagious." Kess told him.

Constantine shrugged his shoulders, at that, going downstairs but getting ready for school, unaware that germs had entered his system, but he was ignoring it, because he wanted to cause mischief, like drive the teacher crazy making his aunt and uncle chuckle.

At school, Dudley wondered where Kermit went, stunned hearing Constantine expkain, seeing red things starting to appear on his friend, guessing Constantine had caught what his cousin had.


	4. All Poxed Up

"You alright, Constant, how did you get covered in spots?" Hector asked.

"I caught something from good frog, Hector but I will get better." Constantine replied.

It was later that day, and indeed Constantine had caught amphibian pox from Kermit, but didn't mind, because he knew that Dudley and Nadya would be the only ones at school who would be worried, that he wasn't there which made Hector frown, at his young master.

He had known Constantine, since the day the mischievous tadpole had helped him hatch, so had seen his master's softer side a lot, it was just his desire to cause mischief was too strong to stop sometimes.

"Just rest up, alright as Dudley, and Nadya are probably worrying about you." Hevtor said to him.

Constantine nodded in rep,y lying down, but sleepy feeling his pet beside him, as he was out like a light just as his aunt entered to check on him, knowing this was natural knowing Constantine's parents would either be surprised, or find it cute their son had frog pox feeling the five year old's head which was warm, putting an ice pack on his head to bring the fever down, hearing him talk feverishly.

"Everything will be alright, plus your parents were curious, when I told them." she said softly.

Hector knew that would make Constantine happy, as he had felt homesick, but had hidden it from his aunt hoping maybe Constantine should tell her, when he was feeling up to it.

* * *

At kindergarten the next day, Dudley was making a card for Constantine because he was worried about him, because the teacher had explained to them that Constantine and Kermit were sick with frog pox, so Piggy and the otjers were making a big card for Kermit, drawing the things they liked doing together making Nadya grin, seeing this.

"Yeah, we know that you and Dudley are probably missing Constantine, eh?" Scooter said to her.

"Yep, as it's odd that he caught it from Kermit, since he rarely got sick back home." Nadya told them.

"Maybe he just isn't used to things here, his immune system I mean." Scooter replied.

Later that day, Dudley and Nadya along with Kermit's friends were at their friend's house, but Dudley was pretty impressed by Constantine's stuff especially the Nerf guns, making Constantine grin despite being sick, getting out of bed making Dudley surprised knowing his friend might make himself worse.

"I think I can handle myself, so let's have fun." Constantine said coughing.

Nadya grinned seeing both of them using Nerf guns, but saw Constantine woozy after a while, as Dudley caught him feeling his best friend burning up seeing Nadya get Constantine's aunt who was surprised that her nephew had gotten out of bed.

"He thought he could handle it, I'm sorry!" Dudley said.

"It's alright, Dudley as he just needs rest, and might not be at school tomorrow." Kess said.

After that, Dudley, Nadya along with Piggy and the others left, making Kermit wonder what was going on, guessing Constantine had did something like think he was better when he still needed to rest hearing his mom tell the doctor.

He hoped his mischievous cousin was alright, but he would get better.


	5. Meeting A Little Phantom

_Halloween is going to be awesome, since Deadly and I are gonna go trick or treating Pkus cause antics on Kermit and the others plus they'll never know._

It was the beginning of October, and Kermit and the others were preparing for Halloween, plus we're talking about what they were going to be for Halloween like Piggy being a princess, Sam a superhero like Super Eagle, Scooter a wizard, plus Deadly was being a phantom like normally, making Dudley grin at his twin brother.

"I bet that Constantine is going to be a thief, like normal." Kermit heard a kid say making the kids giggle.

They were playing, but Constantine and Dudley were playing by themselves, and talking about how they were to spend Halloween night like cause mischief, plus Constantine had figured out, how to make a giant slingshot, so wanted to fire it at people, like their cousins but the teacher was reading to them, which was making Dudley happy, because it reminded him of his twin brother, Deadly whose birthday was Halloween.

"Cool, but maybe your brother should come to school, as we'd have fun." Constantine told him.

"Yep, but Deadly is shy, which is why he's not at school." Dudley replied.

Constantine hoped so, as he hoped to meet Deadly but when he got home, Jareth told him that Deadly was indeed going to be starting kindergarten tomorrow, making Dudley excited, because Constantine would love him, seeing Deadly awakening from his nap hugging him making Dudley giggle because they were close and good friends besides being" brothers.

"We were doing Halloween stuff at school which made me think of you, plus Dad told me you're starting school tomorrow, you're scared, right?" Dudley told him while they having their afternoon snack.

"Yeah, as the other kids are not going to like me, you know?" Deadly told him.

"I know that you're sweet, but we can show other kids too." Dudley told him drinking milk.

* * *

The next morning, Deadly was already awake along with Dudley in their bedroom getting ready for school, but Deadly was quiet about things, packing for school well his first day like his stuffed bat, Fangs along with the school stuff Jareth had gotten him making Dudley get it, as they were going to get breakfast, so the day would be successful plus Jareth knew that Deadly was feeling nervous about his first day of school, knowing Dudley would help him.

"Yep, plus it'll be a piece of cake, you know?" Dudley told him, as they were going through the portal, appearing in the pkayground at school, making Deadly curious, but shy seeing the other kids around, plus Sam wondered why the new kid was wearing a mask over his face listening to Dudley explain that it made his brother feel comfortable.

"Whoa, so this is Deadly eh, he loojs awesome!" Constantine told him.

"Deadly, this is my friend Constantine, that I was telling you about." Dudley said.

"Hey Deadly, you don't freak, as we all get shy but you and Dudley look alike." Constantine told him.

It was time to go inside but Deadly was feeling better seeing Halloween stuff all over made him feel better, since that was his birthday, impressing Constantine wondering if Deadly ever had a birthday party seeing Dudley shake his head while Deadly was painting using a paintbrush and painting Halloween stuff, making him smile.

"Nope, me and Deadly just hang out together on our birthdays." Dudley told him.

That surprised Constantine, but maybe he and Dudley could help him make friends, to the point where he would want to have a party


	6. Ringing In The Season With Snow

"Woah, it snowed which is awesome, just like back home, in Russia meaning Deadly, Dudley and I can have snow fun, and just have a blast!" Constantine said, after waking up and looking out his bedroom window.

It was now November and the start of the holiday season, meaning Christmas was next month, but right now, Constantine was excited about thevSnow, wanting to show Hector, realising that with it being the beginning of Winter, his faithful pet turtle would be hibernating which made the mischievous tadpole sad, but was going to get ready for school.

"It's alright, as I have Dudley to keep me company, until Hector wakes up, in the spring." he muttered.

He was going outside into the snow, but making snow stuff, since he missed the snow back home hoping that Kermit and his friends would not ruin the day for him, until something crossed his mind, wondering if Deadly and Dudley had ever played in the snow before hearing his aunt calling both him and Kermit for breakfast snapped him out of his thoughts, but going downstairs surfing down the banister, landing on his webbed feet unaware that Kermit had seen.

"I guess you saw that it snowed last night, eh?" Kermit told him.

"Da, but I like snow, being from Russia." Constantine replied humming to himself, while eating up, plus excited because school was cancelled for the day, because of the snow, meaning that he and the others could have fun, hoping that Dudley and Deadly would want to come play in the snow, keeping that Hector was hibernating to himself, going to get ready.

They were going outside, but Kermit and his friends were having a blast playing in the snow, while Constantine, Deadly and Dudley were trying to build a snow fort by themselves, since they did not want to join in what the other kids were doing.

"Constant you alright, as you seem a little sad?" Dudley asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." Constantine told him, but was building a snow turtle, making Dudley guess, that something must have happened to Hector, so could ask the little bad frog later about this.

* * *

"So, Hector started hibernating, which is why you were a little sad?" Deadly asked.

"Yeah, as he is my best friend, well beside you two." Constantine replied to them.

It was later that day, and they were inside warming up well Deadly and Dudley were because it had gotten colder, but Constantine did not mind that, because he cared about his friends, guessing even dragon boys got cold this time of year so they were drinking hot chocolate but also having cookies and Constantine had told them why he'd been feeling a little sad, when out in the snow.

"But he'll wake up in the spring, you know?" Dudley pointed out seeing Constantine nod.

"I know that, but it's hard waiting for that, you know?" he replied to the dragon boy.

They were talking about the holidays, which was helping Constantine feel better, because he would be going home for the holidays, confusing both Deadly and Dudley, until the mischievous tadpole expkained making them get it but impressed wondering if his aunt and uncle knew, seeing Constantine nod.


	7. Hide And Seek

Itwad just a typical school day, and there was an new kid in the class,that looked like Dudley but wearing a top hat and a cloak over his cardigan but also over his trousers, since he didn't want anybody to see his tail.

"That's my twin brother, Deadly as our dad said it was time, for him to try school again, but a little shy." Dudleytold Constantine who was reading a book so was curious.

"He looks mysterious, like in Arabian Nights, yeah let's go talk to him." Constantine said, seeing Deadly playing by himself which he could relate to, until he metDudley and now he was having fun.

Deadly was surprised as he knew about the amphibian boy because Dudleytalked about him, plus seeing a lot of kids made him frightened, hiding under the table making Dudley sigh, as class was about to begin, knowing the teacher wanted to introduce Deadlyto the class, so seeing Deadly was hiding, maybe he and Constantine could get him to come out.

"Deadly's just shy, butConstantine and I will try,to get him to come out." Dudley said.

"The new kid must be shyer than Sam, if he's hiding,or just wanting to play hide and seek." Fozzie pointed out.

Dudleyknew that hide and seek wasone of Deadly's favourite games as the castle they lived in had great hiding places, making him grin making him call Constantine over to him, whispering, makingKermit and his friends, along with the other kids wonder what theybwere up to hearing Dudley explain softly, so that Deadlydid not hear.

"This is a good idea, as maybe Deadly will come out,if he thinks we're playing hide and seek." Constantine said going to hide.

Deadly noticed that the classroom was quiet, making him very curious, crawling out from his hiding place, realising the entire class was gone, making his brow furrow because he hadn't made them disappear, with his magic hearing giggles making the light blue scaled boy curious, pulling a blanket off revealing his brother.

"We're playing hide and seek, and you're it but you foubd me." Dudley said hearing Deadly giggle.

"Yeah, let's find the whole class, before snack time." Deadly said using his horn like ears to listen, hearing sneezes as they found Constantine hiding under the story area rug, making Deadly chuckle which impressed Constantine but after a while, they found the entire class making the teacher impressed as it was snack time, making the class happy.

* * *

"That was the best intro of an new kid ever, you know?" Constantine said as Dudley nodded because he, Deadly and Constantine were at a table by themselves at snack time.

"Yeah, hide and seek is our favourite game, to play at home, sometimes it takes our dad a while to find us." Dudley said.

"How old is Deadly amyways, Dudley?" Constantine asked, seeing Deadly hold up a paw like hand with four fingers.

"Aww you're the youngest in the entire class, but are you dressed like a magician?" Constantine said,as Deadly was quiet.

"You could say that, but more like a phantom, p,us he's a little shy about things." Dudley said,trying not to mention the fact his brother was a dragon boy too, but also that he had a tail refusing to wear trousers, because it made Deadly feel weird.

They saw him going to the bathroom, as he was changing into a purple onesie that had room for his tail, to move around so he would not feel weird when running around, or playing but had his cloak over the onesie so the other kids would not notice so much since he was younger, plus had to wear diapers which only Dudley knew about.

"You decided to change eh, because of certain reasons, eh?" Dudley said seeing Deadly nod, as it was lunch time grabbing their lunch bags making the other kids curious about Deadly changing his clothes, making him shy.

"He just does sometimes, alright?" Dudley told them as they got it, hoping that Deadly would want to hang out with them, making Dudley know that his twin brother was shy, so saw him drinking milk which was good.


	8. Show And Tell

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock, as I'm late, not that I mind." Constantine said, stumbling out of bed, but rushing out of bed, putting on his hooded cloak, grabbing his backpack, seeing Hector wonder what was wrong.

"Constant you up yet, as we're late!" Kermit yelled, making the little bad frog growl, making Hector worried knowing his madter was having a bad day nuzzling his shoulder.

"Spasiba buddy, let's go to school, maybe Dudley and Deadly know something funny." Constantine said, forgetting it was show and tell day today, seeing his cousin had brought something, his banjo making Constantine sigh seeing his aunt had made their lunches, as they were leaving.

At school, they were in their kindergarten room, making Deadly and Dudley wonder why Constantine looked sad as he joined them in the fort, hearing him tell them making them get it.

"Wait a second, you could usecHector for show and tell!" Deadly said excited.

"First off indoor voice, and second, that might be a good idea, as everybody else brought their favourite things for show and tell, nobody actually brought their pet." Dudley pointed out, making Constantine decide to think about it wondering what they were doing for show and tell.

"Magic tricks, you know?" Dudley said hearing Deadly chuckle.

He saw them leave to join the otjers for show and tell, but he and Hevtor were staying in the fort, plus had gotten some books from the bookcase since he knew how to read, plus had his flashlight, which was how he read in the dark while the other kids were having show and tell.

"I guess Constant decided not to use our idea, for show and tell aftervall." Deadly whispered to Dudley making Kermit wonder what they meant, or where Constantine had gotten to.

* * *

"You missed show and tell, along with Deadly and Dudley doing magic, which was cool." Kermit said.

"I was hanging out somewhere, besides thieves don't do show and tell!" Constantine snapped.

"We should let him be, he's in a mood, we don't want the classroom trashed." Sam told him.

"When did he do that, trash the classroom?" Deadly asked, curious.

It was lunchtime, and the kids were hanging out after show and tell, only Kermit noticed that Constantine had not shown up for that and it looked like he was in a bad mood gulping, aftervSam had brought that up.

"It was when we were in pre-K and had show and tell, so Constant brought Hector his pet turtle, only kids made fun of him, making him so mad, he trashed the classroom and got kicked out." Kermit explained.

"That's why he thought our idea was bad, as we suggested he could use Hector for show and tell." Dudley said making the kids surprised by that seeing Constantine eating lunch by himself, which made Kermit sigh hating to see his co"That usin like that.

"It's not my fault I'm not so friendly as my cousin who has the guts to play the banjo in front of everybody you know?" they heard him say to Hector hearing the turtle reply astounding them.


End file.
